B
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis As Black continues reminiscing how he captured Musha and Brav, he, Iris and Logan reach Icirrus City. There, Brycen is waiting for Black, for the final challenges: cross the icy maze to confront the Gym Leader in a battle. Chapter Plot While Bianca struggled with the flying Pokémon, Cheren was terrified to see Munna eating Black. Cheren started crying, for he was unable to help them. Suddenly, Munna closed its eyes and got off Black's head. Black felt better, as his head was cleared and he saw strange patterns of the Pokémon chasing Bianca. He saw a strange mark, but ignored it. Cheren hugged Black, amazed that he was alive after Munna had nearly eaten him. As Cheren wondered what this Pokémon was, Black explained his mind was cleared from the thoughts of the Pokémon League. He used a stick, drawing a figure of the mark he had seen in his vision: a footprint. Black admitted he had seen this in his head when his thoughts had been cleared, which confused Cheren. Black takes a peek in the tall grass, and sees the exact same footprint. Cheren was amazed, and believed that Black had seen this because his head had been cleared up. Black believed the footprint to be that of the Pokémon attacking Bianca. He showed the footprint next to some broken berries, as well as Bianca's footprint. Black believed that the Pokémon was crushing the berry to eat it as lunch. However, just as it went to eat, Bianca, by accident, must've stepped on the berry. Black stated he couldn't blame the Pokémon, while Cheren asked of Black to do something, as it continued attacking Bianca. Black grabbed some berries and showed it to the Pokémon. Black apologized, to which the Pokémon left Bianca and started to eat the berry. Without further ado, Cheren, Bianca and Black ran off. When they got back to the house, Bianca's dad was mortified to hear his daughter got hurt. Black tried to help him, but Bianca's father refused his help. Bianca simply showed that her knee got scraped and she got a scratch mark on her arm. Bianca's father bursted into tears as he went to heal Bianca, and blamed Cheren and Black for what had happened. Later, Cheren and Black went to the former's house to get some rest. Reading the book, the guys saw the Pokémon that attacked Bianca was a Rufflet. Black also saw that it could evolve into a Braviary, and proclaimed he'd name it as Brav. Black admitted he hated that he would have to nickname a Pokémon before evolving it. Cheren felt it was strange for Black to nickname a wild Pokémon. Black stated it made sense, as he intended to catch it. He fantasized about having Brav carry Bianca and soar into the sky, with its mighty strenghth. Cheren was interested in that idea, but wondered how would Black catch it, since he didn't have a Pokémon to battle him. Black denies, for they do have one Pokémon, which frightens Cheren. Sometime later, Black thanked Cheren, for he had bought many Poké Balls from his savings. Cheren cheerd for Black, who went among the tall grass, and encountered the Rufflet. To confront Rufflet, Black tossed a Poké Ball. However, Black missed Rufflet, who attacks him. Black repeated throwing the Balls, but failed and got hit. Despite getting wounded, Black announced he nicknamed Rufflet as Brav, as he could evolve soon. Black remarked that Rufflet is a quite seasoned Pokémon, who has been battling at random. Black compares Rufflet to himself, but remarked that there was no other Pokémon left in the tall grass to battle against. Black proposed to Rufflet that he could join Black to face tough trainers at the Pokémon League. Rufflet nevertheless attacked Black, and hurt his arm, which made Cheren very worried. Black noted he'd have to beat Rufflet, and pointed out if he would do that, then Rufflet would become his Pokémon. Since Black had no Pokémon to face against Brav, he reminded he did have dreams with another Pokémon. Munna appears behind Black, and goes to attack Rufflet. However, Rufflet strikes Munna, bashing him to the ground. Black noticed Rufflet became faster and stronger than he was the day before. It makes Black's wish to catch Rufflet even bigger, and had Munna use Psychic on Rufflet. Rufflet was wounded, to which Black tossed his Poké Ball, and caught Rufflet. Cheren and Black cheered for the success. Cheren admitted it was strange that Black used a wild Pokémon, Munna, for battle, to which Black told that he spoke with Munna before the battle: to help him if Munna wanted to eat his dreams. Cheren realized Munna was a Pokémon that could eat dreams, like a dream of Black winning the Pokémon League, which he is constantly thinking about. Black remarked that his head felt clear when Munna ate his dreams. Black sent Rufflet, nicknamed Brav, out. Black hugged him, asking of Brav to win the Pokémon League together. Black noticed Munna wanted to accompany him, too, and invited it in, as it could always devour Black's dreams. Black looked at Munna, and remembering it could evolve into Musharna, he nicknamed it as Musha. In the present, Black reminisces that Musha was always attracted to his dreams, and his Brav even followed his dreams. Black reminds himself that dreams are important, as they can live on, whether they are human or Pokémon. Thinking about Team Plasma, who want to crush his dream, Black declares he will never forgive them, and will fight to stop them. Black, Iris and Logan see snow falling. Logan takes them to Brycen's house, which is a frozen cave. Logan takes them inside, where Black and Iris see many posters and movie-related merchandise. Logan confirms these items are all from the time Brycen was a movie star. Black sees another poster, and is surprised that Brycen starred in it. Logan describes Brycen is a martial arts expert, and has been featured in many fighting movies. However, he became injured during a shooting, and retired to become a Gym Leader. Iris asks Logan how does he know all of this, to which Logan explains he was there when it happened, and healed Brycen. Without further ado, he was appointed as Brycen's personal doctor, to look after him and his Pokémon. Black wonders why did Brycen even become a Gym Leader. Logan explains a person advised him to become that, when he was hospitalized. Logan mutters "Ald...", but at this point, Brycen cuts the talk, reminding Logan about his duties. Logan does so, and takes Black into the icy Gym of Icirrus City. As Black is dazed by spinning on the ice, Brycen gains his attention, remarking he must've passed the three challenges that Brycen had set up for him. He reminds the first task was to awaken Emboar's Fighting power, the second task was to train the rest of Black's Pokémon and the third one was to fight all the bikers at once. Brycen states the fourth challenge is to get through the icy maze, all for the last assignment: fight Brycen in the Gym Battle. Black accepts the proposal, and is eager to start the Gym Battle. As Black slides on the icy path, he looks to Brycen, who is focused on the item in his left sleeve. Debuts Character *Kimi Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters